


Fin Wiggles & Psionic Hiccups

by ShianneUrami



Category: Homestuck
Genre: CPR, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Near Drowning, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Wiggly fins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShianneUrami/pseuds/ShianneUrami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan is fed up with Sollux tainting the princess with his nasty piss color, and finally decides to act on it. And it ends almost as soon as it begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fin Wiggles & Psionic Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for the lovely Gabi (timeanddivision) on tumblr. <3

_I’m just a little betta worried is all._  
  
Eridan rolled his eyes, shaking his head. _You reelly don’t need to w-worry about them Fef. They’re low-wbloods. He might be just under me, but he’s still a dirty land dw-weller._  
  
A rush of water and Feferi shook her head, her arms moving down through the water. If she were on land she would have stamped her foot in protest. _I am shrimply SICK of the way you think about the land dwellers Eridan. Shore they pollute and ruin our waters, but knot all of them are bad. I mean, Gamzee’s kind of sweet once you get past the… yeah. A little slow, but the buoy’s been through a lot._  
  
Her stern face didn’t do well to hide the sadness and hurt in her eyes. He hated seeing that. He always felt so guilty about it. Her fins wiggled on either side of her face, her hair a flowing mass of curls around her. She pouted, her eyebrows pinched together. The light filtering through the water made her jewelry shine. She looked so beautiful despite the disgruntled expression.  
  
A hand waved in front of his face and he sucked in a big breath, gills fluttering. Shaking his head to look at her, his fins moving slowly. _Sorry, w-what?_  
  
 _Oh my cod Eridan! You’re knot even paying attention?_ Her shoulders slumped and she shook her head. She shifted the small bag on her back, gripping her 2x3dent tightly and gestured to the slope up to shore. She tapped his arm, making the movements of her fins a bit more dramatic, expressing the frustration that she’d been talking and he’d zoned out. _If I can’t get you to pay attention when we’re in the water, then I guess I’ll just have to glub your fins off on land._  
  
Eridan put a hand up, trying to get her attention before she swam off. _C’mon Fef, it’s no-_  
  
Feferi spun around, pushing off the rock they had been standing on, spiraling out into the water in the direction of the beach. She looked so graceful. She’d be a righteous empress one day. If she’d only understand that they were higher. Better. The lowbloods were just that. Low and heretical. Fef would understand eventually. She had to.  
  
When Eridan broke the surface of the water she was already on shore wringing out her hair. She shook it out, letting the thick damp curls bounce. Feferi looked over her shoulder and sighed, “Sorry Erifin, you know that bothers me. I try glubbing with you and you zone out. Frustrating.”  
  
Eridan shook his own hair out, smoothing it out so it looked somewhat decent. His gaze lowered, the demeanor of a kicked barkbeast, “No, it w-was my fault Fef. Sorry.”  
  
She reached out, a hand on his arm, fingers brushing his sopping clothes feather light. Feferi opened her arms, “I’m sorry. C’mere.”  
  
The violetblood smiled, more than happy to have what little affection he could get from his palemate. He nearly stumbled over his pantlegs as he moved in to hold her. Even if she wasn’t red, he would still take what he could get. He felt for her. She was his heiress. His everything. A sharp crack and she turned quickly before he could wrap his arms around her.  
  
Down the beach was a small sparkling blip of red and blue. Eridan couldn’t see much past the water still clinging to his glasses. He pulled them off, watching the light skitter back and forth quickly, growing in size. When he was able to put his glasses back on his heart hit his stomach. Up on the cliff another troll stood. Next to him Feferi was smiling. And Eridan was nothing but an afterthought.  
  
The psioinic jumped off the cliff, catching himself in a sweep of energy to land lightly. Feferi ran towards him and he greeted her halfway, pulling her into a hug. The hug that had been meant for him moments ago. What a pus suckin, dirt scrapin-  
  
“You waded all the way down here? That’s so sweet!”  
  
He wanted to GAG. It wasn’t sweet. It was disgusting and disgraceful and horrible. The cloud of frustration and anger was almost visible as it collected above him, dumping ice cold rain and rage onto his shoulders. He was so fucking SICK of the pissblood. Feferi was the highest, the best, perfection. She didn’t need this nasty excuse for a troll tracking mud through her quadrants.  
  
“Show off.” Eridan muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes.  
  
Feferi stood on her toes to brush a kiss across Sollux’s lips. He couldn’t stand here anymore. He needed to leave. But he stood idle, watching the waves. He couldn’t just leave Fef here. They had plans! Eridan swallowed hard, smart enough not to interrupt. A breathless kiss later and Feferi caught his attention with a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Are you alright Erifin?” She asked, a soft smile on her lips, a small tyrian tint to her cheeks.  
  
With a mirrored smile he shook his head slowly, the anger slipping from him from the sight of her smile and the hand on his shoulder, “Nothin’ Fef. Don’t w-worry your pretty little gills about it.”  
  
“Aw ED, you okay bro? What’th the matter?” Sollux asked, rounding around his other side to look at him, his tone was almost mocking. “You look a little under the weather.”  
  
“Oh, shove a bulge in it Sol.” He brushed him off, “Just shut up, alright?”  
  
The psionic smirked, “Why don’t you make me? C’mon, big throng guppy like you could shut me up real quick.” Sollux leaned on him, tugging at the end of his scarf.  
  
“Oh no! No, no, no! I am not doing this you two. Don’t you even think about it. I am not auspestizing! I refuse. I am o-fish-ially done being the middletroll.” Feferi butted in, stepping between the two males, her face as stern as her resolve.  
  
The boys growled at one another, but neither wanted the heiress to be pulled from her quadrants for them. They wouldn’t do that to her. They all took a collective breath before Feferi put one hand on Eridan’s shoulder, the other cupped his cheek, “Are you reely okay? No need to be koi with me. I want to make sure my moray eel is okay.”  
  
Eridan looked from her, nuzzling into her palm a bit before his eyes landed on Sollux’s. He still wore that shit eating smirk. It made the seadweller’s blood run cold. Well, colder. He turned his gaze back to his moirail. His fins waved, bobbing and flicking with precise movements.  
  
 _I just w-worry is all Fef. All my pale love for you. I don’t w-want you to get hurt._  
  
The heiress nodded, resting her forehead’s against his. A small chuckle in the back of her throat, her face caught between happiness and guilt. She tucked a lock of damp hair behind her fin before they waved back.  
  
 _You don’t have anything to worry your fins about. I think I can hold my own against a buoy like this._ She glanced over her shoulder with a smile, _He’s a little rough around the edges, but when cast into the sea, even the sharpest edges soften with time._  
  
Sollux cocked his head to the side, his voice was quiet and hesitant. He didn’t want to interrupt, and he honestly had intentions of asking if she wanted him to go so she could tend to her moirail, but he wasn’t able to get more than her name out before Eridan growled at him.  
  
“Stay outta it Sol. None a your business.”  
  
“Wha- I- that’th not even- AUGH!” Sollux stammered over his words before shaking his head quickly, “You athume I’m butting in. What the fuck Ampora?”  
  
“You butt into everythin’ else! It’s w-what you do, because you’re an asshole. Simple logic.” He bit back, sneering past Feferi.  
  
“Buoys, buoys. We reely don’t need to be doing this. Can’t you stop fighting for two minutes?” She asked, the irritation in her voice rising the longer she teetered on the edge of the ashen quadrant.  
  
“He started it!” Eridan jammed a bejeweled finger at the landdweller.  
  
Sollux reached out, grabbing the end of the violetblood’s scarf, pulling him away from Feferi and out across the beach. The momentum sent him staggering back, the yellowblood tackling him with his shoulder into the sand. The seatroll hit the ground hard, but pushed up, flipping the other troll over him before spinning around, charging at him with claws poised. They both snarled and clawed, quickly marring up the other, Feferi screaming their names.  
  
They came to a stop, slamming back into the ground hard enough to knock the breath out of the psionic. While his vision was blurred, just barely out of sorts Eridan dropped his rifle from his sylladex, stabbing it through the corner of Sollux’s shirt, piercing through it and keeping him grounded to the sand. Sollux snarled at the gun then up it’s length at the seatroll keeping him there. The crackle of power at the edges of his eyes wasn’t intentional, a reflex of his current anger and lack of control on his psionic processing system.  
  
Short of breath the seadweller sneered down at him, “Aw-w Sol, you look… all w-washed up!”  
  
“Boys! Please! Will you just stop?” Feferi’s pleas fell on deaf ears with a stamp of her food in the sand.  
  
“You’re a pretenthiouth athwipe and I hope you choke on a bulge!” Sollux cursed at him, baring teeth and sparking dangerously.  
  
“Oh, and w-who’d be up to the noble cauthe? You?” His fins flared on either side of his head, tinged with his violet blood in a display of dominance.  
  
“I’d thooner die.” He thpat with wide eyes.  
  
“That could be arranged so fuckin’ easily Captor. Just say please.” Eridan laughed, smug written across his face.  
  
The violet nearly missed ducking under the optic blast that came with a ragged yell. He matched the yell, slamming his own head down into his temple, causing the psionics to cut with nothing more than a sickening pop. Dazed yet again Eridan clearly had the upper hand. The seatroll held his shirt, catching his breath, gills flared in the damp air. Sollux recovered quickly, shaking his head, a bruise forming already along the side of his face.  
  
Feferi had inched closer, attempting to throw her quadrants to the wind to break this up. She was willing to do that to get them all on civil terms again. Before she was able to crouch next to the two exhausted trolls though Sollux worked his leg between the two, pushing it up into the higher’s gut, knocking the wind from him and rolling him over.  
  
The two ended up rolling and kicking and fighting through the sand, clawing and biting and sparking and cussing until they were both blue in the face. Metaphorically speaking of course. Feferi was done screaming at them. She was about ready to ORDER them to cease and desist. But the lowblood pinned the highblood, his forearm slammed hard down into his windpipe. Eridan wheezed under him, chest heaving. His lip was split, Sollux’s nose dripping blood down his chin.  
  
“Boys. If you are quite finished…”  
  
The heiress tapped her foot, clearing her throat once before she gestured. The two looked up, one up, the other craning his neck back. A wave crashed into them from the coming storm, sweeping them up quickly, off the beach and dragging them back into the ocean. And undertow caught them, pulling them farther out, past the drop off, but nowhere dangerous.  
  
Eridan was the first to recover, naturally, locating which way was up and hauling himself back up onto shore, hissing and sputtering, salt in the various cuts Sollux had left him with. He looked like a wet cat, dragging himself out of the water with all the clothes he’d attempted to spare from the water earlier clinging to him, hanging and weighing him down. He flicked his hand, a fruitless attempt to expel the water,  
  
“Fuckin’ w-worthless pissblood. Good for nothing ass w-wipe! Jesus!” He growled, looking from Feferi farther up on the beach, then back at the water, expecting to turn and hiss at the incompetent asshole who’d done this. His face hurt, he was heavy and pissed. When he turned though, Sollux wasn’t there.  
  
Slowly he peeled himself out of his cape and scarf, too upset to let them weigh him down even more. Too tired to bother. He threw them into the sand, the black clouds threatening to pour the rage and ice water he’d compared his bitterness to earlier down on them. Feferi shifted uneasily, scanning the water’s surface for any sign of his emergence. When nothing happened, her voice wavered,  
  
“Eridan. Eridan, Sollux hasn’t… he’s…”  
  
The concern in her voice struck a chord with him. He pursed his lips, watching the water, then his moirail’s face. Her fins quivered with a ragged sigh, her own lips pressed into a tight line and her eyes wide, darting to and fro.  
  
Eridan put a hand on her arm, the other on the side of her face, “Shhh, Fef, it’s alright. It’s alright. He’ll be coming out a there any second. He’s a slow-w little low-wblood.”  
  
Her fins twitched, framing her face in a flurry of signs, going nearly as fast as her mouth, “No it’s not Eridan! He’s going to die! He’s going to fucking drown! This can’t happen. He can’t drown. I can’t lose him. I can’t-”  
  
The violet, unable to see his princess in this state did the first thing he could think. Biting down into his lip, looking from her to the dark waters and after another small moment of hesitation he threw his cape down. Eridan stepped back out into the water to dive back in, shaking himself once before being able to open his eyes in the dark waters, twisting and turning past the drop off, searching for Sollux.  
  
Arcs of red and blue leap through the water, lighting the darkness and sending the sealife scattering. At the center was the scrawny troll, clawing at the water and his throat, flailing and panicked, eyes wide with a flurry of bubbles escaping his lips as he screamed. What a moron! He was surely going to drown like that. Eridan swam closer, rolling away from a large clatter of red. Another crack of blue to his left and he makes a mental note that psionics, even if they feel like it, aren’t electricity. If they were, this mess would be a lot more grim that it looked already.  
  
He kicked himself closer, the flailing and swipes through the water had grown sluggish, along with the frequency of the pulses of psionics through the water. Eridan threw his arm up, taking the brunt of one of them to his arm rather than his face, hissing in pain as violet painted the waters. The seatroll shook it off, grabbing hold of Sollux’s hair.  
  
The last spark of panic rushed through the lowblood, eyes wide and almost… pleading. But the light shining from the back flickered, then faded out with a slow descent of his eyelids, his limbs falling limp and the last trickles of bubbles leaving the edges of his lips. Eridan watched as the lowblood in front of him drowned. Feferi’s tear stained face flashed before his eyes and he couldn’t let her down. He couldn’t see her break, which is what this pissblood’s death would do to her.  
  
He scooped him up, collecting up a breath, his gills flaring painfully. He closed off his windpipe in the same movement, keeping all the oxygen he could before turning Sollux’s head, slamming their mouths together in a manner that was probably a bit too forceful. He let the breath go, only to watch all the bubbles escape his mouth, wasted. Eridan tried again with the same results.  
  
He was going to die. He held him close, claws digging into his arms before he turned, pushing against the rock face to drag the dead weight back to shore. Even if he couldn’t save him, it was better Fef was able to see him than letting his nasty corpse rot at the bottom of the sea. Already his chest ached. It wasn’t from lack of oxygen. It was something else he couldn’t quite place. He ignored it for the task currently on hand. Task being the lowblood in his arms who was probably dead.  
  
Eridan hauled him back up onto shore, dragging him up away from the waves to plop down into the sand for a moment to catch his breath. Not taking any more time than he could risk, he leaned in, listening for breathing, the rush of air against his fin.  
  
Nothing.  
  
The heiress hit her knees next to them, lip quivering, “Sollux?”  
  
Eridan felt for a pulse, counting to ten and digging his claws into the ground when there was nothing. He motioned for Feferi to move back a little. He leaned over the lowblood, trying to be mindful of his strength in comparison to Sollux’s pathetically weak bones. Fingers laced, the heel of his hand to the curve of his breastbone, not hard to find the right place with how bony he was.  
  
He pushed down hard and fast, pushing against his blood pusher, trying to get it to work on it’s own again. Time slowed then, he wasn’t sure how many times he’d done this, or for how long. He stopped now and again to push little breathes into his mouth, holding his nose shut. Tears streamed down Feferi’s face, and that was exactly what he’d hoped to avoid. His little princess cracking. She stayed where she was though, which he gave her credit for.  
  
He was trying.  
  
After a few more compressions the lowblood twitched, jerking before reflex kicked in and he turned his head, coughing up the water in his system. His hands clawed through the sand, heaving breaths, but breaths nonetheless. Eridan sat back on his ass with a rough sigh. He didn’t stay conscious for long, slipping back into unconsciousness after his coughing fit. Feferi jostled him, leaning down to listen to him breathing, checking his pulse. She still looked to her moirail for support.  
  
Sollux shook now and again, full body muscle twitches that sent a small spark of red and blue cracking around him haphazardly. Eridan shook his head slowly, confused. Feferi on the other side of the lowblood bit into her lip,  
  
“Eridan, something’s… something’s wrong.”  
  
‘Low-wbloods die all the time Fef.’  
  
It would be so easy to tell her this was just part of life and that these things happen and she was better off without him anyway. But somehow he knew that wasn’t going to help anything. He leaned over Sollux again, nudging at him in between sparks. What the hell was even wrong with him? He was breathing, and his heart was beating. But he was twitching and sparking. Eridan ran a hand through his own hair, tugging at it.  
  
He slapped the side of his face gently, about ready to give up on the stupid troll. He patted him a few times, “Come on Sol. W-wake your ass up.”  
  
A blue eye was slow to crack open, followed by the red, and the head turning from the ground, sand clinging to his damp skin. He hiccuped and groaned, sparking at the edges of his eyes. A few more hiccups before Eridan nudged him again, “You gonna make it?”  
  
Sollux was slow, pushing himself up onto wobbling elbows before turning and sitting fully. Feferi took no time to wrap her arms around his neck. He groaned but put an arm around her. She looked up at him with all the reddest pity in this universe and the next. He hiccuped again and she looked him over, “Are you alright?”  
  
“F- *hic* Fine.” He croaked, rubbing his throat, his other hand balled into a fist against his chest.  
  
“Are you… hiccuping?” Eridan asked in disbelief, an edge of mocking to his voice.  
  
“No! F- *hic* Fuck you!” Sollux bit at him, pale and ragged from their stuggle.  
  
Eridan set the back of his hand against his lips, shaking his head, “No! You are! Oh my cod Sol!”  
  
Feferi’s own smile widened from horror stricken fear to simple relief. She sat back a little, holding one of Sollux’s hands for good measure. Sollux grumbled under his breath, sparking with each hiccup.  
  
The violet couldn’t contain his laughter, holding his side, “You got drenched and it’s like pourin’ w-water on a socket. Cod, you are just… so fuckin’ ridiculous!”  
  
“Can it ED!” He growled, setting his head on his knees, holding Feferi’s hand in his. He cussed quietly and Eridan’s fin flicked.  
  
He turned his head, “I didn’t quite catch that. What did you say?”  
  
“Thaid ‘fuck off- *hic* and die you preten- *hic* pretenthiouth grub *hic* fucking douchenozzle! God I hate you!” He hissed, little sparks bouncing off his teeth as Sollux glared at him.  
  
Eridan smirked at him, a smug grin of victory, “S’what I like to hear.” He reached over, flicking him in the temple, earning himself a shock of psionics to his hand, yanking it back.  
  
“Ath!”  
  
“Chum guzzler.”  
  
Next to them Feferi rolled her eyes, the smile perking at the edges of her lips.  
  
“Buoys.”  
  
Over Sollux’s head Eridan’s fins fluttered, _You pity us._  
  
The princess sighed, nodding, _Wouldn’t reely have it any otter way.  
_


End file.
